


Q is for Queen

by Yvi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e10 The Cure, Gen, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi/pseuds/Yvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They brought her back home and buried her in the sand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q is for Queen

They brought her back home and buried her in the sand.

Jacob hadn't known her, but still he had memories. He, as all the others, carried Egeria's memories with him. And on top of those memories, he also shared Selmak's grief.

From the outside, it was probably hard to understand. Egeria had been thought dead for so long, and it had been even longer that she had last had a host and been able to communicate with her children.

Still, Selmak had effectively just lost his mother. And the pain... it wasn't any less than when Jacob had lost his wife. Maybe it was even more severe because on top of losing a loved one, Selmak also once again had to face the reality of being a member of a dying race. A dying race which could have been saved. None of Egeria's children since she had been taken captive by Ra were Tok'ra that could strengthen their numbers, because they had been experimented on.

So many Tok'ra lost.

The pain their queen must have endured... it was unbelievable.

It took days for the elder of the Tok'ra to recover from the shock, and Selmak was one of the elders. Jaboc watched as they prepared the funeral, listened as they shared their memories, and comforted when Selmak needed it.

They had all lost something. Their creator, their comrade, their mother. Their queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Jacob&amp;Selmak Alphabet soup.


End file.
